


Mine

by himekohimura



Series: Priest!Sho for #Sakumoto Week [1]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Demons, Inaccurate Catholicism, M/M, Priests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 19:41:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18629974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himekohimura/pseuds/himekohimura
Summary: Sakurai Sho is a Priest. Matsumoto Jun is the incubus who haunts him. Drabble#SakumotoWeek Day 1 for the prompt "Preparation"





	Mine

“Father.”

Sho feels his heart freeze in his chest. But he turns around, a benign smile on his face as he confronts the bane of his existence.

Matsumoto Jun smiles back at him, toothy and wide. Mischievous. Sho hides the shudder that goes through his body. “Matsumoto-san. The church is about to be closed for the evening, so if you’d like to come back in the morning for your prayers—”

“You know that’s not why I’m here,” Matsumoto cuts him off and Sho’s eyes widen as the other crowds his space. “Father.”

The façade of the good priest slips away and annoyance colors Sho’s expression. “You will not defile the house of the Lord, Matsumoto-san.” He tries to push the other away, but Matsumoto doesn’t budge.

“Jun.” The other purrs into his ear. “You know my name. Why don’t you use it?”

“Because I will not give you that pleasure,” Sho hisses, ducking under Matsumoto’s arm to get away. He only makes it two steps toward the confessionals and further, the narthex and freedom, before the demon catches him. Matsumoto pins him against the door to the confessional, eyes glowing cat-like for a second before fading into the darker shade of his human form.

For months now, this demon has been haunting him. An incubus who has set his eyes on the leader of this church.

Him.

“Stop,” Sho’s voice is high pitched, strained. His palm rests on the lapels of Matsumoto’s suit, so beautifully tailored to the other’s form. The demon’s lips curl up into a smile.

“Father.” Matsumoto takes Sho’s hand gently into his own. “We know that struggle is futile. You want this just as much as I do.” Sho says nothing, only looking away toward the narthex, wishing for an out. The demon takes the chance to lower his lips to Sho’s neck and Sho shudders violently. “Relax. I won’t defile you here.” A hint of teeth elicits a small gasp. “Yet.”

“Yet,” Sho snarls, struggling only for a moment before his own body betrays him, lulled by the gentle nip and suck of Matsumoto’s kisses as it trails up his neck. He wants to blame the demon’s magic, but this isn’t magic.

It’s his own weakness.

“You prepare me like a lamb to the slaughter,” Sho whimpers, eyes closing. “A sacrifice to the darkness.”

“Pleasure isn’t darkness, Father,” Matsumoto breaths in his scent, pure and holy. Not for long. “I’m only trying to show you what could be.”

“What shouldn’t be.”

Matsumoto pulls away then, eyes glowing again in the dim light of the church. “You are but human.”

“I am a priest.”

“A human, still. A man, first.” Matsumoto brushes his fingers through Sho’s hair. “I am only here to bring you truth.”

“And what truth is that?” Matsumoto smiles again, but this time Sho doesn’t shudder in pleasure but in fear.

“That you are mine.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a preparation fic in the balcony of a church but ended up just...not being that omg. Apparently, Sakumoto wants to take this slow. Thanks guys.


End file.
